Liquid dispensing devices such as spray bottles are well known. Some offer pre-compression so as to insure a strong spray when the trigger is pulled and prevent leakage. Sprayers can be easily manufactured and filled, and are often used to dispense cleaners of all types, for example. However, in many circumstances it is preferred not to have to continually pump a dispensing device to push out the dispensed liquid. Thus, aerosols are also well known. Aerosols hold a liquid or other dispensate under pressure such that when a user activates the device (e.g., by pressing a button) the pressurized contents are allowed to escape. However, aerosols present both significant environmental hazards as well as packaging drawbacks, which result from the necessity of using an aerosol propellant in them, and the further necessity of pressurizing them. This requires filling such devices under pressure, using packaging strong enough to withstand the pressure, and taking steps to insure that the propellant maintains a uniform pressure over the life of the can or container. Such conditions often require use of non-environmentally friendly materials and ingredients.
To overcome these drawbacks, what is needed in the art is a spray device that can provide aerosol type functionality without the numerous drawbacks of actual aerosols.